


The Benders- Part 2

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the second part of season 1 episode 15. Feedback is always appreciated.





	The Benders- Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the second part of season 1 episode 15. Feedback is always appreciated.

You looked over at Jenkins to see him devouring his food. Your mind immediately thought of serial killers because that is what people do when they aren’t monsters. They become serial killers. Oh, God, were you going to die?

“How often do they feed you?” You wondered, looking at him.

“Once a day. And they use that thing over there to open the cage.” Alvin said, pointing to the panel with the buttons.

“And that’s the only time you see them?” You asked.

“Yeah. What do you think they want?” You looked around the cage and saw a metal wire hanging above your cage. You got on your feet and reached up, grasping the wire barely before getting it in your hand. Even though you may look like a helpless woman, you had packed some serious muscle and you were very strong. You gave credit to the Winchester boys but still; you were no damsel in distress.

“Depends on who they are.” You grunted as you answered Alvin’s question. You grunted out when you tried to pull the metal wire. Your motto was, if it doesn’t budge, force it. You broke a lot of things living by that motto but in this case, you needed to break things.

“They’re a bunch of psycho hillbilly rednecks, if you ask me. Looking for love in all the wrong places.” Alvin said, watching you try to pull the wire. You could feel it slowly start to detach from the pole but you kept pulling.

It’s been a less than an hour and your arms were starting to get sore. The metal wire was still attached. This thing was a bitch to get. But you wouldn’t give up. Hunters don’t give up.

“What’s your name again?” Alvin asked.

“Y/N.” You grunted, trying to pull at the thing as hard as you could.

“Why don’t you give it up, sweetheart? There is no way out. Plus, you don’t look like you could do that.” Alvin said with a smile.

“Don’t call me sweetheart!” You growled out. You closed your eyes and concentrated really hard, pushing all of your energy on getting this thing unattached. You felt a power building up inside you and once it was full, you let it project out in front of you. The burst of energy somehow broke the cable or made it really easy to pull.

You gave one last tug on the wire and he came loose, sending you to the floor of the cage. You groaned, hearing something fell but you were trying to catch your breath. You would be sore for the next few days, you knew it.

“Never doubt a woman, Alvin.” You said, getting up, placing a hand on your lower back. Forcing the pain away, you picked up the object that was dropped.

“What is it?’ You frowned as you looked at the object.

“It’s a bracket.” You said.

“Well, thank God, a bracket. Now we’ve got them, huh?” He said sarcastically.

“You know, you’re getting on my nerves. You watch your tone with me. I am not someone you want to mess with.” You glared at him. He was about to say something else when his cage unlocked itself and opened.

“Maybe you knocked something loose.” Alvin smiled.

“I think you shouldn’t leave, Alvin. This isn’t right.” You said, thoughts swarming your head.

“Don’t you wanna get out of here?”

“Yeah, but that was too easy. It might be a trap.”

“Look, I’m going to get out of here, and I’m going to send help, okay, don’t worry.” Alvin said, exiting his cage.

“No, I’m dead serious, Alvin. Get back inside, now.” You ordered him.

“I don’t take orders from women, sweetheart.” He smirked and left the cage and the room.

“Alvin!” You yelled out, jumping when his cage door closed on its own and slammed shut. You didn’t know how long you waited but when you heard him scream bloody murder, you knew what happened to him. You sighed and sat back down, wondering where Sam and Dean were. What were they doing? Were they safe?

You didn’t know how long you were in the cage for and when they tried to feed you, you wouldn’t touch the stuff. You were suspicious of the meat they chose and you tossed it out, not caring if your stomach was growling like crazy. You would get out and stuff your face with Dean later. Oh, Dean, you wished he was here right now.

The door to the room opened and you gasped when you saw two hooded people walk into the room, dragging a body behind them. You watched as they opened Alvin’s cage and tossed the body in there, locking it up and leaving. You got as close as you could to the person and saw it was a woman. She was knocked out cold and you had no choice but to wait for her to wake up.

She did wake up but in an hour or so. She groaned and got in a sitting position, rubbing her head.

“You okay?” You asked, looking at her.

“Are you Y/N Y/L/N?” She asked, looking at you. How would she know your name?

“Yeah, who are you?” You said slowly.

“Oh, my name is Kathleen. You’re, uh, boyfriend and his brother are looking for you.” You gasped and tried to get closer to her but she and her cage was too far away.

“Where are they?’ You wondered.

“I, uh, cuffed the shorter one to my car and the taller one was locked inside. He was cuffed too.” She said. You shook your head and leaned against the cage wall.

“That’s great. Just what we needed.” You sighed and didn’t know what to do but wait. You perked up when you heard a door opening and the way you were positioned, you couldn’t see the door. You couldn’t see anything that was happening. You held your breath, hoping it wasn’t the nasty people. You looked down as familiar shoes walked into view.

“Y/N?” You looked up to see Dean and you broke out in a smile.

“Oh, thank God, are you hurt?” Of course, you were worried about him instead of you.

“Are you?” He got down to your level and you stuck your hand out for him to grab it.

“I’m fine. Sore but I’m okay.” You smiled and watched as he kissed the top of your hand.

“I’m going to get you out of here.” Dean said, standing up. Sam was checking on Kathleen. You sat up straighter to see around the cage.

“Wait, how did you two get out of the cuffs?” Kathleen wondered.

“Oh, I know a trick or two.” He winked at her and you let out a breathy laugh. He walked to the front of the cage and sighed. “Oh, these locks look like they’re going to be a bitch.”

“Well, there’s some kind of automatic control right there.” You pointed to the panel of buttons.

“Have you seen them?” Dean wondered.

“Yeah, they’re just people. This isn’t supernatural at all. They are serial killers or cannibals or something like that. That’s more scary than any monster. I don’t get people.” You said, looking at him.

“And they jumped you? Didn’t my dad and I teach you a few things about fighting?” Dean smirked, teasing you.

“Shut up.” You rolled your eyes and slumped against the wall.

“What do they want?” Sam asked, checking out the buttons on the panel with his brother.

“I don’t know. They let Alvin Jenkins go, but that was some sort of trap. It doesn’t make any sense to me.” You said, looking at Kathleen.

“Well, that’s the point. You know, with our usual playmates, there’s rules and there’s patterns. But with people, they’re just crazy.” Dean said, paraphrasing what you told him.

“What did you see outside?” You wanted to know what your surroundings looked like.

“Uh, they have about a dozen junked cars hidden out back. Plates from all over, so I’m thinking when they take someone, they take their car, too.” Dean said, looking at you.

“Did you see a black Mustang out there? About ten years old?” Kathleen spoke up. You looked at her to see her in tears, almost.

“Yeah, actually, we did. Was that your brother’s?” Sam asked gently. She nodded and you sighed. Of course, her brother would have been taken. You didn’t understand the minds of serial killers.

“Let’s get you guys out of here, then we’ll take care of those bastards,” Dean said, looking at the control panel. “This thing takes a key. Key?” Dean looked at you.

“I don’t know.” You said remorseful.

“Alright, Sam and I will go find it.” Dean and his brother went to leave but you stopped them.

“Hey,” You said, waiting for the boys to look at you. “Please come back to me.” They nodded and Dean winked at you before leaving with his brother.

“So your brother went missing?” You looked at Kathleen.

“Yeah, I never knew what happened to him. I guess I do now.” She sighed.

“It gets better. I may not know how you’re feeling but I watched my mom die when I was little. Losing a loved one, that doesn’t leave you. But it does get easier. I promise.” You said, smiling at her.

“I’m sorry about your mom.” She said softly.

“Yeah, me too.” You sat in silence for the next 45 minutes and all you were thinking about was the power you had. Maybe you could use it for good. You heard the door opening and you watched as one of the sick men that captured you, walked over to you with a gun in his hand.

Oh, hell no.

You weren’t dying today.


End file.
